


Just What The Doctor Ordered

by ishipthemsogoddamnhard



Series: Fests & Challenges [11]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: #JustFuckMeUp Fest, #justfuckmeup2, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Doctor Kink, Dom Hannibal, Episode: s01e07 Sorbet, Fix-It of Sorts, Hand Jobs, Hand porn, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Medical Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sub Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 02:04:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11244066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipthemsogoddamnhard/pseuds/ishipthemsogoddamnhard
Summary: When Hannibal goes looking for Will after he doesn't show up to therapy, he makes Will confront his suspected fetish for calling him 'Doctor' with smutty results.Written for the #JustFuckMeUp kink fest 2017





	Just What The Doctor Ordered

**Author's Note:**

> Will likes Hannibal's 'surgeon's hands' and this is pure PWP because #same

“What do you see, Doctor?”

Hannibal looked up from the photos on the table and considered Will. That soft little tap on the table and the way he had said those words was having a most unusual effect on him tonight. Perhaps he was simply caught off guard by how disappointed he had been when Will never showed up to therapy. The soft-voiced question stirred things that Hannibal couldn’t ignore. “I can’t help but notice how often you feel the need to address me as ‘doctor’. Tell me, Will, why do you think that is?”

“I...didn’t know I was doing that, but you are my doctor in a way, aren’t you?” Will explained, rubbing uncomfortably at his neck. His face shifted slightly in confusion as he looked up at him,before averting his eyes. Hannibal noted the scent of him grew momentarily stronger as he worried the skin over his pulse point. Warm and nervous with a hint of that terrible aftershave. Hannibal only just managed to stop himself from taking a deep inhale of it, drinking him in. He tilted his head.

“Yes I suppose I am, but your use of it even in casual situations suggests there must be a reason.” Hannibal said. Will’s wide blue eyes flicked up to his and Hannibal quirked a brow as he stared into them, drawing the young man into more of the eye contact he allegedly recoiled from. Not with him, not now, Hannibal noted with satisfaction. 

“And what...reason would that be?” Will asked with an awkward little huff of laughter colouring his words. The proximity of his therapist to him was something he hadn’t really noticed, but now with the topic of this tangential conversation, he was all too aware of the way _he_ had come to stand so close to Hannibal. He was still groggy but he could swear he was actually pleased to see him. It felt awkward to move away now. Was he really calling him by his title a lot? Isn’t that just professionalism? He wondered as Hannibal considered him.

“Either it could be taken as mockery or I’d say it fascinates you a little. That perhaps it feels good to say it.” Hannibal finally said in a silken tone. “In your case, Will, I’d think either one was a possibility.” He smirked. Will chuckled, a touch bemused.

“Well I’m not mocking you, not really my thing.” He said, instinctively being honest with this man who had led to confide in him so often recently. Then he realised which option that left and his cheeks heated. Will turned his attention back to the table full of gory images and began pointlessly shuffling them around. He could feel Hannibal’s eyes remain on his skin as he did so.

“I simply meant that you enjoy having someone you trust, someone with the authority to - I daresay - protect you and the ability to help you.” Hannibal said, his voice low and conspiratorial though they were quite alone. “However, I wonder if I may have stumbled upon something else…”

Will could feel his heart banging in his chest. Hannibal liked to work him, liked to talk about intimacy, but he never usually went about it this way. Will could practically feel the tiny hairs on his ear responding to the sound from the older man’s voice. He swallowed.

“No, I think it must be that.” He said gruffly. “It helps...and it seems I do trust you.” Will stiffened at the hand on his shoulder, the pressing nearer of Hannibal’s chest that he could see in his peripheral vision.

“Do you?” Hannibal purred.

Something primal in Will was responding to Hannibal in a way he had only really been aware of in his deeply buried dreams. He would never normally let someone into his personal space like this, and yet his body seemed to awaken at his touch. “Yes…” Will whispered, tingling with an anticipation that even was surprised by.

“Yes, what?” Hannibal ran his hand down Will’s back.

Will ran his tongue over his lip. He felt weak and leant his hands on the table top. Perhaps this was insanity, perhaps he was still dreaming at his desk, but what the hell made sense in his life right now? “Yes, _doctor_.” He said instinctively but with shaking breath.

“Then I can help you with this as well.” Hannibal gently tugged Will’s shirt out from his pants and ran his fingertips underneath over his bare skin. 

“With the case?” Will asked, attempting to be flip and thinking he just sounded dumb. Hannibal slowly reached over and palmed his hand over the bulge now growing in the front of Will’s pants. Will inhaled sharply in response.

“No, Will, with the fact that the mere discussion of my being your doctor has got you hard.” Hannibal murmured in Will’s ear. An amused challenge but it made Will shudder with lust. Maybe he was afraid if he tried to look at Hannibal and really acknowledge this, that he’d either wake up or freak out, but he could only nod. Hannibal deftly undid his buttons and slid his hand in to stroke lazily along Will’s length. 

“You seem very tense, Mr Graham.” Hannibal said. Given his own...tastes, he was never one to judge anyone else’s, but rather found himself fascinated and inclined to explore them. “What is to be done about that?” 

Will couldn’t help but immerse himself and shut his eyes. He was feeling weakened at the best of times recently, and that cool, skilled hand on his cock was more than he could resist. “I-I don’t know, doctor...what do you think would help?” 

“Perhaps you need some kind of release...how often do you masturbate?” Hannibal said, his tone so matter of fact despite the fact he was steadily jerking Will off. Will let out his held breath, as much in surprise as in pleasure.

“Uhh...not that often.”  
“I’m surprised we have never got to this subject before...maybe we should change that, hmm?” Hannibal wondered aloud. “What do you think of when you do?" Will had a fleeting moment of panic, but Hannibal ran his thumb over his leaking slit and he groaned.

“Alana…”

“Dr. Bloom?”

“Mmm...mostly.” Will said breathlessly. 

“Mostly?” Hannibal didn’t miss a beat. “Do you ever think about being with...anyone else?” He carefully avoided saying ‘men’ so as not to startle Will out of his thoughts. It was only a hunch anyway. Will remembered flashes of a dream, strong bloody hands and straddling someone shrouded in shadows, but pushed it away.

“Doesn’t everyone?” He ground out evasively. Hannibal slowed his hand and Will almost whined in frustration.

“I want to try something, if you’ll let me?” Hannibal said quickly.

“Please…” Will’s fingertips pressed into the desk as Hannibal removed his hand completely to push his pants and boxers down. Will froze, thoughts of possible scenarios rushing through his cloudy mind. Hannibal noticed and petted reassuringly at his curls, before running his hand down to brush across his lips. Will was forced to look at him, and the intensity of it was something he wasn’t used to or prepared for. His lips parted and Hannibal had to readjust his cool facade.

“Don’t worry, Will, I’m not going to fuck you...yet.” Hannibal licked his lips. “Suck.” He commanded gently and Will slowly complied, still looking up at Hannibal from under his lashes, transfixed by this dark promise.

Hannibal resumed working Will’s cock as the young man obediently sucked the fingers his other hand, and he moaned around the intrusion. Hannibal had to take a steadying breath. When they were nice and wet, Hannibal swiftly slipped them down to slide over Will’s hole. Will’s made an aborted noise and bit his lip, head dropping down between his arms. 

“I believe it will help you but I can stop, if you want me to.” Hannibal assured him quietly. Will just existed in his body for a moment, focusing on how good it felt as Hannibal rubbed tiny circles over his untouched entrance at the same time as he brought him closer to his orgasm. Well he clearly knew a thing or two about anatomy...maybe it really would be good. He was horny and curious, and totally at Hannibal’s mercy.

“Yes, doctor.” Will breathed, and Hannibal slowly pressed a finger inside him, careful to keep rubbing his throbbing cock to keep him aroused. Will was breathing hard as Hannibal probed him in and out, getting him used to it. He grazed over his prostate and Will cried out. He was sensitive and Hannibal knew he could make him crave this. Hannibal shushed Will as he continued to carefully stimulate him inside and out. 

Will was losing himself to pure pleasure, shocked by how good being fingered felt and his cries growing impatient and desperate. He was driving _himself_ even closer to the edge just by thinking about what those surgeon’s hands were doing to him. Goddamn he really did have a kink. Will opened his eyes and watched the muscles in Hannibal’s forearm flexing as he jerked him, his watch catching the light. This shouldn’t feel so good, but it did and he could feel his orgasm building, cock dripping onto the wood. He absently swiped the pictures to the floor to save them.

“You need to let go, Will. You need to come so badly, don’t you?” Hannibal cooed against the shell of his ear, his body heat and scent enveloping Will as he did so. Will whimpered - he was so close - and Hannibal increased his efforts just a little. “Come for me, Will.” Hannibal hissed and he was undone, coming longer and harder than he had in his life. Hannibal felt him shaking, his hole clenching around his finger and the sounds he made were exquisite. He wouldn’t be able to wait long before he felt this on his dick…

As Will relaxed, Hannibal took his hands away, elegantly pulling the handkerchief from his pocket to clean up. He waited for Will to right his clothing and find his voice.

“Thank you, Dr. Lecter.” Will said, and Hannibal wasn’t quite sure if he was still playing or if he genuinely couldn’t help himself. He smiled and bent to gather up the photos and spread them back out. He was just opening his mouth to reply when Jack strode in.

“There you are...and Dr. Lecter, what a surprise.”

*

Later that night, as Hannibal sat in a stolen ambulance with his (washed and gloved) hands inside the killer’s latest victim, he became aware he was being watched. He glanced up and saw Will’s face in the frame of the open doors. Will knew it was wrong but the sight before him did zero to help his new-found interest. Their eyes met for a moment in silent understanding of what the other was really thinking, before Hannibal drew his gaze back to his task. Will felt the power of what those hands were capable of run over his skin, and realised he was utterly screwed.


End file.
